


In Your Arms, I'm Alright

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gap Filler, Post 2x08, cuddling with no plot, just let them relax for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Dolls lets out a small chuckle and looks at her in that way and Wynonna can't help herself, she's on her elbows and pressing herself forward before she can think better of it. She's inches from his lips, staring him down, and he's just looking back at her, flicking his gaze from her lips to her eyes and back again. She moves in slow, savoring the tension in the space between them before her mouth slides against his and she forgets how to breathe.Or, what happened after the bed scene ended in 2x08.





	In Your Arms, I'm Alright

    “The Earp heir, dead...but only for a few seconds, though, right?” 

Wynonna shrugs and lets out a short laugh, incredulous. She doesn't know what to make of that, so she just stares at the wall for a minute, thinking.

_ Dead.  _ For 77 seconds. She remembers nothing, just the vision, and then gasping to consciousness amidst fire and smoke and a terrified, relieved Dolls. 

He sits behind her now, stroking the small of her back with his thumb. He's watching her, not forcing her to speak but simply coexisting in the silence with her. She remembers the kisses that fell desperately upon her skin as soon as her eyes opened, Dolls’s heavy breathing, the scent of smoke and burning wood and  _ him _ invading her nostrils, and she doesn't care if she almost died. If she was dead for over a minute. Because she came back. Whatever happened then, she fought it, and she'd be lying if she didn't feel stronger and a little more galvanized because of it. They're both here, maybe a little bruised and traumatized but they're  _ alive _ , and that's all that matters, all she needs. 

    “You okay?” Dolls finally asks, eyeing Wynonna cautiously. 

He doesn't push her, doesn't want to. The respect he gives her is a mutual, palpable thing. 

Wynonna turns around to nod at him, and when their eyes meet she can't help but smile. She takes his hands in hers, rubbing the back of his palm with her thumb. She plays with their fingers for a moment before intertwining them and flopping down beside him. He kisses her forehead, pulling one of his hands away from her grasp to rest it on her waist, and of all the things he's done for her, done to her, Wynonna thinks this may be the softest, most gentlest yet. Her heart swells in her chest and she doesn't try to convince herself it doesn't. Something about this moment, about this day, makes her push aside all her previous concerns about being close to Dolls. She cares about him- hell, she  _ more than  _ cares about him- and she's grown tired of pretending she doesn't light up inside like a Christmas tree whenever he walks into the room. Besides, being around him, especially like this, is  _ too  _ good. She doesn't want to fight this. 

Wynonna nuzzles into Dolls’s shoulder, but it's not close enough and she's cold, so after some awkward shifting- this giant belly taking up space slash housing another human being is getting really old, really fast- she's made her way under the blankets, comfortable against his chest. His hand trails dangerously close to her bump and she's embarrassed, suddenly _hates_ the fact that the first time she gets to be even remotely intimate with him is when she has this ridiculously un-sexy watermelon of a stomach. She's imagined these types of moments with Dolls more often than she'd like to admit, and once she discovered- or rather, _Waverly_ discovered, thanks a lot, Mictian- she was pregnant, she figured her chances with Dolls flew out the window. 

If she's being honest, she's surprised he's still here right now and he's been as kind to her as he has. She doesn't even know whose child she's carrying- there's that minor revenant option she tries incredibly hard not to think about because if she does she'll just have a panic attack and want to run to the closest Planned Parenthood. And sure, it could be Doc’s, and she does cares about him, but not to the extent where it'd be preferable to birth his child either. 

Wynonna is silently stressing herself out by considering all of the options, something she does probably forty times per day, and Dolls can tell. 

     “Hey,” he says quietly, hand moving up to the softer bend of her waist. “I'm here.”

Wynonna lets her gaze fall on his face, letting his features distract her from her thoughts. He's right, he is here. Everything else- the baby, Bobo, Juan Carlo, almost dying- can wait.

Wynonna nudges herself even closer to him, her chin resting on his chest. “Thank JC for that,” she says. “Jesus Christ, I mean, definitely not Juan Carlo. That dude was like a fortune teller in a box that you would never want to waste seventy five cents on. I’d prefer to just get drunk if I’m not going to remember what I did with my day.”

Dolls lets out a small chuckle and looks at her in  _ that way  _ and Wynonna can't help herself, she's on her elbows and pressing herself forward before she can think better of it. She's inches from his lips, staring him down, and he's just looking back at her, flicking his gaze from her lips to her eyes and back again. She moves in slow, savoring the tension in the space between them before her mouth slides against his and she forgets how to breathe. His lips are soft and warm and when he moves against her she's sure he can feel her heart rattle in her chest. His hands slide across her ribs, guiding her movements as she clambers onto his lap a little more clumsily than she would if she wasn't  twenty eight weeks into pregnancy. 

Wynonna is amazed that kissing Dolls feels this good. She knew, of course, ever since Bobo’s party when she couldn’t wait anymore and just went for it, but that was quick and now that she's really started she doesn't know how she'll ever stop. He doesn't even need to touch her, although that's also  _ wonderful _ ; her shirt has slipped up and his hands are warming the skin he touches so delicately she's shivering at the contact. 

She kisses him harder and can't help but let out a small sigh when she feels his tongue glide against hers. Her hands find their way against his chest, under his shirt and she pushes it up, letting her fingertips cross his warm skin. She wants to take it off completely, strip them both of clothing and be even closer, but the baby is kicking and she’s ignoring it but honestly, she doesn’t want anything more intense to happen when she’s preoccupied with that. Besides, she’s exhausted and her back still hurts. She’s more than content just kissing Dolls for now- hell, maybe even for the rest of her life. His lips are a wonder she questions how she ever lived without.  

The spell is broken when the front door clicks open and slams shut. The creak of the hardwood floor echoes through the house, getting louder as Waverly- Wynonna knows it’s her because of the familiar tap of her heels that wake her from her naps far too often- gets closer. Wynonna swears under her breath, pulling reluctantly away and flattening her shirt.

     “Guess I'd better go tell my sister I almost died today before she walks in on us,” she huffs.

    “You did die,” Dolls replies, his tone suddenly serious.

From the doorway, Wynonna gives him a quirk of her eyebrows in response. “Same thing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something I had a really clear vision of in my head (after I stopped watching the bed scene three hundred times in a row and weeping over it) but once I sat down to write it I struggled a bit. I think the original scene was just too perfect and I couldn't think of anything to top it! Regardless, I felt the need to elaborate on what happened after that scene closed because I was desperate for more. 
> 
> Shoutout to yeehaught for being my beta reader and helping edit this! :)
> 
> Feel free to message me on Tumblr under the same username and send me memes, prompts, requests, or just scream about these softies with me.


End file.
